Fairy Academy
by Artemisaish
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Hinata diincar oleh murid satu sekolahnya. Termasuk Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara dan Sai. Siapakah yang bakal menang? Chapter 2 updet! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**A/N**

**Hola, semuanya *ketawa sambil melambai-lambai*. Ini fic Naruhina pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada unsur kelebayan dan narsis, satu lagi warningnya Ai mencoba ngikut main dific ini bosan kalau Cuma membaca mulu. Maklum Ai masih banyak belajar. Jadi, di fic ini gak ada yang nyata karakter maupun keahliannya. Jangan terlalu diambil hati yah.**

**Fairy****'****s Academy**

**Chap 1**

**Prolog**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fairy's Academy (Original Version) © Airu Haruza**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Romance/Fantasy**

**Pairing:**

**Naruhina slight**

**Sasuhina**

**Gaahina**

**Saihina**

**And pair yang tidak terduga!**

**Summary:**

**Bagaimana kalau Hinata diincar oleh murid satu sekolahnya.**

**Termasuk Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara dan Sai.**

**Siapakah yang bakal menang?**

'Selamat datang di Fairy's Academy'. Saya adalah kepala sekolah disini. Nama saya Tsunade. Baiklah, ini adalah sesi perkenalan. Inilah Fairy's Academy. Murid-murid yang dipilih berasal dari manusia-manusia berbakat dan mempunyai kemampuan magic luar biasa. Akademi ini terletak 500 km diatas benua Atlantis. Akademi ini terdiri dari 6 bangunan utama. Yang pertama adalah bangunan pertemuan. Yang kedua adalah ruang belajar. Kemudian ada bangunan kantor, bangunan housy, serta bangunan multifungsi.

Dalam akademi akan mempelajari mantra-mantra yang hebat, seperti mantra pemusnah, penyembuh, kecantikan, penumbuh, pengubah dan lain-lainnya. Selain itu, akan diajarkan pula keahlian fisik seperti pedang, Karate, dan lain-lain. Juga masing-masing memiliki keahlian dan pengendalian elemen yaitu Air, Udara, Tanah, Api, Petir dan Pasir. Setiap siswa memiliki satu Pokichi yaitu makhluk yang menyerupai boneka dan binatang tapi, memiliki hati dan pikiran.

**Pengenalan Beberapa tokoh**

** Hinata**

Umum : Nama Panggilan Hinata, orangnya Lembut, sopan, agak pemalu, sayang sama teman-teman, ahli dalam menjahit. Hobinya membersihkan dan merapikan kamar. Sangat populer dalam kalangan cowok tapi tidak menyadarinya.

Ciri-ciri : rambut panjang indigo, bermata lavender. Suka warna lavender. Tipe keibuan.

Pokichi : Seekor lumba-lumba yang bisa hidup didarat dan mempunyai sayap. Punya tanduk kecil. Bernama Chira.

Elemen : Air

Keahlian : Mantra pemeliharaan. Dan paling menguasai pelajaran tentang tanaman.

**2. Airu Haruza**

Umum : Nama panggilan Ai, orangnya periang, manis, imut, blak-blakkan, jujur, polos, jago banget memasak, suka dengan kue tomat. Hobinya membaca sampai larut malam. Dia punya saingan namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Saingan dalam mata pelajaran apa saja.

Ciri-ciri : Rambutnya panjang sampai pinggang agak ikal dibawah berwarna biru langit. Matanya berwarna biru ocean. Suka banget warna biru sampai-sampai seluruh bajunya warna biru.

Pokichi : Seekor kelinci terbang dengan bulu seputih salju bernama Aeri.

Elemen : Menguasai seluruh elemen tapi tidak ada yang tahu. Dia baru menggunakan seluruh elemennya kalau tidak ada yang melihatnya, lebih sering menggunakan elemen udaranya.

Keahlian : Paling menguasai mantra pengubah dan waktu, jago olahraga dan sejarah sihir.

** 3. Haruno Sakura**

Umum : Nama Panggilan Sakura, orangnya kasar, tapi kalau sudah ketemu cowok cakep bersama Ino langsung kecentilan. Cengeng, tenaganya sangat kuat seperti anak laki-laki sehingga biasa dijuluki tenaga monster. Hobinya tebar pesona sama cowok-cowok cakep.

Ciri-ciri : Rambut pendek berwarna pink dan bermata emerald. Tergila-gila dengan warna pink.

Pokichi : Seekor kucing bersayap dan berbulu pink. Dulunya kucing itu berbulu orange tapi Sakura mengecatnya menjadi pink. Namanya Nekochan

Elemen : Api

Keahlian : paling menguasai mantra penyembuh, dan mantra fashion.

** 4. Ino Yamanaka  
**

Umum : Nama panggilan Ino, orangnya Baik, cerewet, kecentilan seperti sakura, paling benci menangis, hobinya menyiram bunga.

Ciri-ciri : Rambut pirang pucatnya yang diikat satu panjang hingga pinggang. Matanya warna biru pucat. Poninya yang panjang menutupi sebelah matanya.

Pokichi : Seekor burung biru yang pandai menyanyi bernama Aoira.

Elemen : Tanah

Keahlian : Menguasai mantra penumbuh *Kebangkitan alam* dan paling tahu tentang hewan-hewan ajaib.

**5. Tenten**

Umum : Nama Panggilan Tenten, orangnya pendiam tapi bisa menjadi cerewet tiba-tiba. Suka karate.

Ciri-ciri : Rambut hitamnya dicepol dua, bermata hitam dan selalu membawa senjata kemana-mana dan dikenal sebagai ahli senjata. Dan selalu mengenakan sepatu roda keman-mana.

Pokichi : Kelelawar berwarna merah bernama Tenbats.

Elemen : Tanah

Keahlian : Ahli senjata, Karate dan mantera ramuan.

** 6. Uzumaki Naruto**

Umum : Nama panggilan Naruto, orangnya berisik, polos, semangat luar biasa, pantang menyerah, walaupun bodoh. Paling benci dikalahkan. Hobinya berlatih terus walaupun selalu gagal. Paling suka makan Ramen.

Ciri-ciri : Berambut pirang cerah dengan bentuk kayak duren, bermata biru langit. Dipipinya ada tiga goresan bekas luka. Berkulit tan. Suka banget dengan sesuatu yang berwarna orange.

Pokichi : Seekor rubah terbang Orange berekor Sembilan bernama Kyubi

Elemen : Udara

Keahlian : Mantra pemeliharaan. Gak suka pelajaran apapun. Tapi paling suka praktek mantra sihir, walaupun selalu salah.

** 7. Uchiha Sasuke**

Umum : Nama Panggilan Sasuke, orangnya pendiam, dan paling ngirit kata. Jawabannya hanya satu "Hn" sampai-sampai Ai jadi sebel banget dengan orang ini. Juara kelas, saingan Ai. Paling suka dengan tomat. Benci ramen dan makanan manis. Hobinya membuat Ai marah, dan membaca. Dikagumi oleh semua anak cewek termasuk Sakura dan Ino, kecuali Ai.

Ciri-ciri : Rambutnya berwarna langit malam dengan model kayak pantat ayam, bermata onix tajam. Benci warna terang.

Pokichi : Seekor Elang berwarna cokelat dan putih yang selalu mengincar Aeri, bernama Taka.

Elemen : Api dan Petir.

Keahlian : Bermain pedang, Karate dan paling menguasai mantra penghancur. Jago dalam sejarah sihir. Sharingan *mata legenda keturunan Uchiha*

**8. Sabaku No Gaara**

Umum : Nama panggilan Gaara, orangnya cuek, dingin, tanpa ekpresi sehingga selalu dibilang sombong. Berteman baik dengan Naruto. Hobinya menyendiri, sebenarnya pintar tapi dia tidak mau menonjolkannya.

Ciri-ciri : Berambut merah maron dan agak berantakan, bermata batu jade dan diseliling matanya ada lingkaran hitam *masih misterius sebabnya* dan dikeningnya ada tato 'Ai'*masih misterius juga* suka dengan warna merah.

Pokichi : Seekor rakun pasir kecil bernama Sukaku. Yang suka banget mengincar Nekochan.

Elemen : Pasir

Keahlian : Karate, dan paling menguasai mantra penghancur.

**9. Sai**

Umum : Nama Panggilan Sai, orangnya Misterius, sehingga marganya tidak ada yang tahu, suka tersenyum. Dan paling aneh. Hobinya menggambar.

Ciri-ciri : Rambut hitam, mata hitam, berkulit putih pucat sehingga selalu dibilang mayat hidup oleh Ino.

Pokichi : Seekor macan terbang kecil berwarna orange hitam. Namanya Rikiru, suka mengincar Aoira.

Elemen : Petir

Keahlian : Bisa membuat gambar hidup.

** 10. Neji Hyuuga**

Umum : Nama panggilan Neji, orangnya pendiam mirip Sasuke. Overprotektif pada sepupunya Hinata. Bisa menjadi sangat romantis kalau bersama orang yang disayangnya.

Ciri-ciri : Berambut hitam panjang dan bermata lavender.

Pokichi : Seekor beruang putih kecil dan bersayap bernama Neera.

Elemen : Air dan udara

Keahlian : menguasai keseimbangan alam, dan mantra penyembuh.

**11. Tsunade-san**

Umum : Tipe kepala sekolah yang tegas dalam menerapkan peraturan, tapi paling malas mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sehingga Shizune-san asistennya sering kebingungan. Lebih suka minum sake dan bermain judi. Tenaga luar biasa kuat.

Ciri-ciri : Berambut pirang pucat dikucir dua, bermata hijau terang. Suka sekali dengan pakaian sexy.

Pokichi : Seekor siput terbang berwarna biru putih bernama Katsuyu

Elemen : Menguasai seluruh elemen.

Keahlian : Menguasai seluruh mantra.

** 12. Hatake Kakashi**

Umum : Guru yan suka sekali terlambat dengan alasan tersesat disebuah jalan bernama kehidupan. Malas dan kalau mengajar selalu terlihat mengantuk. Hobi membaca buku yang versi 17+. Merupakan wali asrama putra.

Ciri-ciri : Berambut silver dengan penutup wajah, mata yang satu berwarna hitam tapi yang satunya tertutup oleh penutup wajahnya.

Pokichi : Seekor Anjing dengan sayap kelelawar berwarna orange hitam bernama Pakun.

Elemen : Petir dan Udara

Keahlian : Menguasai seluruh mantra.

**13. Kurenai-san**

Umum : Guru yang sangat tegas dan disiplin, walaupun sangat dekat dengan para anak walinya. Merupakan wali asrama putrid.

Ciri-ciri : Rambutnya hitam dan panjang dengan mata merah. Suka bertengkar dengan Kakashi-san hanya gara-gara guru itu sering terlambat.

Pokichi : Seekor kucing berwarna cokelat dengan mata setajam elang bernama Nori.

Elemen : Air dan tanah

Keahlian : Menguasai seluruh mantra.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Saya ucapkan selamat datang di akademi fairy, semoga kalian senang berada disini." kata kepala sekolah Tsunade-san seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat tersenyum pada semua calon murid yang berda dihadapannya.

"Oh, iya satu lagi. Kalian akan dipandu oleh Kurenai-san sebagai wali housy putri dan Kakashi-san sebagai wali housy putra. Setiap kamar terdiri dari lima orang, dan kalian lihat disudut belakang sana. Itu adalah pokichi-pokichi kalian, pokichi itu akan memilih sendiri majikannya." kata Tsunade-san. Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan mata berwarna merah berkata

"Yah, para putri ayo ikuti saya untuk pembagian kamar kalian." katanya. Sementara Kurenai-san mengantarkan para putrid kekamar masing-masing. Para putra malah sibuk membicarakan para putri tadi. Seorang cowok berambut merah bata bermata batu jade sedang duduk disamping anak laki-laki berambut pirang terang bermata biru langit.

"Hai, salam kenal namaku Uzumaki Naruto." kata si pirang a.k.a Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke cowok berambut merah bata tanpa ekpresi. Cowok itu memandang sebentar Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya juga.

"Sabaku No Gaara" katanya datar lalu kembali diam. Naruto tengok kiri kanan mencari orang yang bisa diajaknya berteman. Dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam raven bermata onix sedang duduk tak jauh darinya. Mukanya datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju anak laki-laki itu. Tapi, sebelum sampai ditempat anak itu, Kakashi-san wali housy putra sudah mengajak mereka semua untuk segera keasrama masing-masing.

**xx~_^xxx~_^xx**

Sementara di aula housy putri……

"Baiklah anak-anak! Kalian cari teman kamar kalian masing-masing!" kata Kurenai-san memerintah anak walinya setelah membagi nomor kamar pada anak perempuan tersebut. Hinata celingak-celinguk dari tadi mencari teman sekamarnya.

"Hai! Kamu kamar nomor berapa?" sapa seorang anak perempuan berambut biru langit dan bermata biru ocean menyapanya. Serba biru pokoknya!

"Eh, sa..saya ka..ma..r nomor 23" kata Hinata gugup sekali.

"Wah, kalau begitu sama dong! Baiklah perkenalkan namaku Ai. Kamu siapa?" kata Ai sambil mengenalkan dirinya.

"Eh, nama saya Hinata"

"Kalau begitu, salam kenal Hina-chan" kata Ai sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dua orang gadis menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hm…kami mau bertanya pada kalian berdua?" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang.

"Kamar kalian nomor berapa?" tanya seorang perempuan lagi disebelahnya yang berambut pink.

"Oh, kami kamar nomor 23, kalian nomor berapa?" tanya Ai.

"Wah, Ino tampaknya kita bersama dengan dua makhluk ini" kata perempuan pink itu.

"Hhh…tampaknya begitu Sakura." kata perempuan berambut pirang yang dipanggil Ino itu.

"Oh, iya perkenalkan nama saya Sakura dan yang ini Ino" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Nama saya Ai dan yang ini adalah Hinata" lalu mereka sibuk memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Hah! Awassssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!" tiba-tiba dari arah belakang muncul seorang gadis yang mengenakan sepatu roda yang tampaknya tidak terkendali menuju ke arah mereka berempat dan……

BRUGH!!!!!!!!

"Aduh! Siapa seh? yang main tabrak?" Kata Ino geram sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang sakit.

"Aduh Ino, kamu pindah dong! Berat tahu!" kata Sakura.

"Oh, maaf"

"Hina-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa" kata Ai sambil membantu Hinata berdiri lalu beralih untuk melihat siapa yang telah menabrak mereka berempat. Setelah membantu anak perempuan itu berdiri. Ino langsung menyerbunya.

"Hei! Hati-hati dong, disini kan banyak orang kenapa kamu main sepatu roda ditempat berbahaya seperti ini?" hardiknya membuat gadis itu menunduk tidak berani memandang Ino.

"Eh, maafkan saya, karena sudah menabrak kalian. Saya tadi bingung karena mencari teman kamar saya." katanya sedikit gugup.

"Ya, su..dah I..no, ti..dak apa apa. Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah pada Hinata.

"Eh, nama saya Tenten"

"Tenten, kamu kamar nomor berapa?" tanya Ai.

"Itu, saya nomor 23"

"Wah, bagus! Sekarang kita sudah cukup lima orang" kata Sakura sedangkan Ino hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, Tenten sekarang kita berlima adalah teman sekamar. Nama saya Ai, ini Hinata lalu itu Sakura dan yang disana adalah Ino"

"Oh, hai! Salam kenal"

"Baiklah anak-anak! Kalau kalian sudah menemukan teman kamar masing-masing silakan menuju ke kamar kalian dan selamat malam" seru Kurenai-san kepada anak walinya. Akhirnya, mereka semua beranjak dari aula dan menuju kamar masing-masing.

**To Be Continued……**

**Wah, Ai gak percaya!! Fic straight pertama Ai…**

**Gak tahu harus ngomong apa?**

**Arigatou sudah mau membaca fic Ai.**

**Nah, sekarang Ai minta ama senpai ripiu dong!**

**Masalahnya Ai masih kekurangan pemain,**

**Bagi yang mau main dalam fic Ai ayo, segera mendaftar lalu pokichinya juga dan jangan lupa pasangannya siapa? Ambil pasangan selain yang diatas yah!!**

**Please Review!!!**

**~Airu Haruza~**

**~_^**


	2. Chapter 2 : My Pokichi

**A/N**

**Berhubung karena banyak banget author yang kepengen jadi OC, jadi Ai tambahin charanya. dan maap juga agak lambat! soalnya komputer Ai juga rusak! he...he...he...  
**

**Fairy****'****s Academy**

**Chap 2**

**My Pokichi**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fairy's Academy (Original Version) © Airu Haruza**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Romance/Fantasy/Humor**

**Pairing:**

**Naruhina slight**

**Sasuhina**

**Gaahina**

**Saihina**

**And pair yang tidak terduga!**

**Summary:**

**Bagaimana kalau Hinata diincar oleh murid satu sekolahnya.**

**Termasuk Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara dan Sai.**

**Siapakah yang bakal menang?**

**Ket. tambahan**

**Angkatan Hinata : 12 tahun**

**Itachi, Shikamaru, Sabaku No Nanda, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Temari, Deidara, Akasuna No Sasori : 15 tahun**

**And buat Chara request "Find Your Chara inside!"**

"Hei, Hina-chan! Ayo, kita ke ruangan multifungsi. Kita disuruh berkumpul disana." kata Ai.

"Eh! Tapi Ino-chan, Tenten-chan dan Sakura-chan bagaimana?" tanya Hinata yang memandang ketiga teman-temannya yang masih belum sadar a.k.a tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Ai menghela napas "Aku sudah membangukan mereka dari tadi, tapi mereka bertiga hanya marah-marah lalu tidur kembali. Malahan Sakura mengeluarkan elemen apinya" kata Ai sambil melirik dinding kamar mereka yang hangus.

"Wah! Ternyata Sakura-chan menguasai elemen api yah! Sudahlah Aichan, nanti saya yang membangunkan mereka" kata Hinata lembut.

"Terserah, ya sudah aku tunggu di aula yah!" kata Ai lalu beranjak dari kamarnya dan menuju aula housy putrid, Hinata hanya mengangguk. Setelah Ai sudah pergi, Hinata menuju ke ranjang Ino untuk membangunkannya.

"Ino-chan! Ayo bangun! Kita disuruh berkumpul diruangan multifungsi sekarang!" kata Hinata sambil mengguncang bahu Ino pelan. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya menggumam lalu tidur kembali. 'Wah! Kalau begini kami bisa telat! Terpaksa aku harus menggunakan ini. Aku minta maaf yah teman-teman'.

'_Aquamarshal'_ *A/N:hanya karangan*gumamnya pelan sambil tangannya membentuk segel segitiga. Tiba-tiba dari arah tangannya yang membentuk segel meluncur air yang entah berasal dari mana yang langsung menuju arah Ino, Sakura dan Tenten yang masih tidur nyenyak. Kontan saja, mereka berdua langsung bangun dengan tubuh basah kuyup, mereka panik

"Ah, ada banjir!" teriak Ino kencang. Sedangkan Sakura menjerit dan Tenten lansung sembunyi di bawah ranjang. Hinata cengo melihat teman-temannya, pintu menjeblak terbuka

"Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?" tanya Ai mendobrak pintu dan menjadi heran sendiri melihat kamar mereka yang kacau dan berantakan.

"Ah, te…man tema..n ! Maaf…kan a…ku, ta…di a…ku mengg…unak..an el..eme..n a..ir un…tuk mem…bangun…kan ka…lian se…mua!" kata Hinata sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya agak takut. Ino kelihatan siap meledak

"Jadi," katanya dengan suara menggelegar " kamu membangunkan kami semua dengan menyiram kami begitu! Apakah kamu pikir kami ini bunga, hah!" katanya emosi. Hinata semakin pucat dan badannya gemetar karena menahan tangis.

"Sudahlah, Ino-chan! Hina-chan kan tidak bermaksud jahat padamu, dia hanya ingin membangunkan kalian, tapi kalian tidak bangun-bangun jadi, dia terpaksa menggunakan elemen airnya" kata Ai menahan Ino yang sudah marah sekali.

"Yah! Tapi, kita harus membereskan air-air ini dan mengeringkan semuanya" Sakura mengeluh sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Sudah, biar aku keringkan kalian semua" kata Ai dengan tangan membentuk segel bintang lalu bergumam _'Furashinrii'_ *A/N: berasal dari kata 'fuyu' yang artinya angin* dan berhembuslah angin yang kencang yang segera melanda kamar mereka. Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten hampir saja terjatuh karena angin besar yang melanda mereka tapi, baju dan rambut mereka langsung kering. "Wah! Ai, hebat! Langsung kering nih!" seru Tenten dengan kagum. Sedangkan Ino hanya mendengus dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

"Arigatou, Aichan" kata Sakura singkat lalu menunggu giliran untuk mandi. Tenten masih meringkuk di tempat tidur.

"Wah! Kalian berdua hebat! Menguasai elemen air dan udara." seru Tenten kepada Ai dan Hinata.

"Ah, Tenten-chan jangan memuji. Itu adalah mantra umum bagi pengendali air dan saya kira itu juga adalah mantra umum bagi pengendali udara ya, kan?" tanyanya pada Ai.

"Iya, betul itu adalah mantra umum bagi pengendali udara. Ayo, cepat! Nanti kita terlambat ke ruang multifungsi dan dimarahi oleh Kurenai-san."

Setelah satu jam, mereka berlima tergesa-gesa melewati berbagai koridor-koridor dan patung serta lukisan aneh.

"Gawat! Kita terlambat! Pertemuan sudah dimulai 20 menit yang lalu." kata Ai panik, teringat Tsunade-san kepala sekolah mereka yang sangat disiplin dan Kurenai-san yang sangat menghargai waktu. "Aku tidak mau dihukum pada hari pertamaku disini!" kata Ai sambil melihat jam besar aneh yang jarumnya berbentuk bintang dengan angka-angka romawi yang berputar, alih-alih jarum yang berputar.

"Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi kita sudah terlambat!" kata Ino pelan tampaknya sudah pasrah, yang lain pun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Kalian tenang saja! Aku punya ide." kata Ai yang langsung membangkitkan semangat mereka semua yang tadi patah.

"Ah. Ide apa Aichan?" tanya Hinata.

"Begini, sebenarnya aku menguasai mantra waktu. Jadi, saya hanya perlu…"

"Mengucapkan mantra itu dan mundur ke 30 menit lalu. Wah, itu ide yang sangat bagus Aichan!" potong Ino.

"Iya, ayo cepat!" kata Sakura.

"Hm, baiklah! Ayo, kalian semua berpegangan" perintah Ai kepada keempat temannya. Lalu, dia berkosentrasi dan membentuk segel _'Jikanhekyou' _*berasal dari kata 'jikan' yang berarti waktu*. Mereka berempat seperti terseret ke aliran waktu dan terhempas di koridor tempat mereka berdiri tadi dan melihat jam telah mundur 30 menit.

"Aichan, penyelamatku!" kata Sakura sambil maju memeluk Ai.

"Ya…ya terserah, ayo kita pergi sekarang" katanya sambil melepas pelukan Sakura, agak risih. Ruangan multifungsi tersebut sangat besar karena juga merangkap sebagai aula besar, langit-langitnya yang seperti luar angkasa karena terlihat planet-planet berputar dengan Matahari yang membara juga bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Meja-meja panjang berderet dua membagi dua ruangan sedangkan didepan sudah duduk para guru dengan kepala sekolah duduk ditengah. Mereka berlima segera pergi ke meja sebelah kanan untuk para putri yang sudah penuh dengan makanan. Ai duduk dengan Hinata disebelah kanannya dan disebelah kirinya seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan bermata hitam bepipi chubby. Anak itu tersenyum pada Ai lalu menyapanya.

"Hai! Salam kenal namaku Auzozora Hyuuki*Chara request from Fuuyuki27*." sapanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, salam kenal juga Zora-chan. Namaku Airu Haruza, dan yang ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata"

"Ah, senang bertemu kalian berdua. Apakah kalian sekamar?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kami berlima yang disana itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura dan Tenten." kata Ai memperkenalkan mereka bertiga.

"Salam kenal semuanya" kata Zora. Ino mendengus sambil berpikir 'Ini semua tidak penting' Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah laku temannya yang satu itu. Sedangkan Tenten sudah makan.

Setelah selesai makan, kepala sekolah berdiri dan memberikan pengumuman.

"Baiklah, para siswa Ichiru karena kalian adalah murid-murid ajaran tahun baru" kata Tsunade-san memberi pengumuman kepada para siswa Ichiru yang merupakan sebutan untuk siswa kelas satu. Untuk siswa kelas dua niishima, siswa kelas tiga sannareka. Siswa kelas empat Yokkashi, siswa kelas lima gorubi, siswa kelas enam rokusarashi, dan siswa kelas tujuh nanashiira. "dan inilah saatnya membagi pokichi kalian." Katanya lalu mengangguk pada seorang laki-laki dipojok yang menjaga kandang para Pokichi itu yang diketahui namanya adalah Ebisu-san merupakan guru hewan-hewan ajaib. Ebisu-san membuka kandang para pokichi. Seluruh anak berdiri dan ingin menghampiri para pokichi itu.

"Kalian semua tidak boleh berdiri dan menghampiri para pokichi itu, saya sudah katakan pokochilah yang akan memilih majikannya." katanya dengan suara menggelegar. Para siswa pun duduk kembali.

Seekor lumba-lumba yang berukuran seperti kucing berwarna biru putih dengan tanduk kecil di kepalanya menghampiri Hinata, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Ah, Pokichiku. Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Chira" kata Hinata sambil menggendong Chira dan mengelus-elusnya lembut.

Seekor kelinci berbulu seputih salju dengan sayap indah menghampiri Ai yang sedari tadi tertawa-tawa melihat Hinata yang bermain-main dengan pokichinya.

"Aish, pokichiku lucu sekali. Selamat datang Aeri" katanya lalu memeluk Aeri yang ternyata sangat lembut.

"Wah, kenapa bulu pokichiku warna orange. Jelek sekali! Baiklah, kucing namamu adalah Nekochan" kata Sakura yang menggendong seekor kucing bersayap berbulu lebat orange.

"Dasar! Burung berisik! Bisa diam tidak!" teriak Ino pada seekor burung biru kecil yang bertengger dibahunya, burung ini bersiul-siul dengan suara yang merdu. "Namamu Aoira, burung berisik!"

"Tolong! Ada kelelawar!" teriak Tenten dari arah samping berlari kearah mereka berempat. Bukan! Dia mengenakan sepatu roda jadi, bukan berlari. Sedangkan dibelakangnya seekor kelelawar berukuran kecil berwarna merah darah terbang mengejarnya.

"Hinata! Tolong usir kelelawar itu. Aku takut!" katanya sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Hinata.

"Eh, Tenten-chan kelelawar itu tidak bermaksud jahat. Dia adalah pokichimu" kata Hinata lembut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tenten tidak percaya. Hinata mengangguk, ragu-ragu Tenten mendekati kelelawar merah itu dan mengulurkan tangan menyentuhnya. Kelelawar itu jinak sekali, dia tampak senang dengan majikannya.

"Wah! Sekarang nama kamu Tenbats." kata Tenten.

"Hei, Hinata! Siapa nama pokichimu?" tanya Zora sambil menggendong panda kecil berwarna hitam putih.

"Oh, Zora-chan pokichi saya namanya Chira. Kalau kamu?"

"He…he…namanya Shiro, lucu kan?" katanya sambil memperlihatkan panda yang sedang tidur nyenyak digendongannya.

"Wah! Pokichi kamu lucu sekali Zora-chan" kata Ai tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih, pokichi kamu juga lucu. Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Aeri" kata Ai. Tiba-tiba dari arah samping muncul dua orang perempuan yang satu berambut putih dengan mata cokelat dengan pakaian serba putih lalu memakai payung putih, dibelakangnya terbang seekor kucing angora berwarna putih. Gadis disebelahnya berambut hitam kemerah-merahan yang diikat, bermata merah darah disebelahnya seekor beruang grizly putih melayang-layang tanpa sayap. Mereka berdua menuju kearah mereka bertiga.

"Zora-chan, kamu darimana? Kami mencari-carimu tahu!" kata si gadis yang serba putih tampak kesal. Sedangkan yang disebelahnya hanya diam.

"Oh, Di-chan! Rion-chan saya minta maaf. Saya hanya berkenalan dengan mereka" kata Zora sambil menunjuk Ai dan Hinata yang hanya diam.

"Oh, kalau begitu salam kenal! Nama saya Dini Hikari*chara request from Sakura Dini-chan* yang ini pokichi saya namanya Pushi." katanya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Hm…nama saya Rokyuu Riona*chara request from Ravarion Vaparte-84*, dan yang melayang itu namanya Raena" katanya pelan.

"Iya, salam kenal Di-chan, dan Rion-chan. Nama saya Airu Haruza dan pokichi saya namanya Aeri."

"Oh, ka…lau sa..ya Hyuuga Hinata dan na..ma pokichi sa…ya namanya Chira."

"Eh, kemana Hime-chan dan Yoshi-chan?" tanya Zora sambil celinguk-celinguk.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan pokichi masing-masing." Kata Di-chan. Lalu…

"Oh, Hei! Zora-chan! Lihat! Pokichiku besar bukan?" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang dikuncir kuda berlari kearah mereka.

"Wah! Pokichimu kuda yah, Yoshi-chan? Tapi ini kan hanya kuda kecil!" kata Zora.

"Biarin! Yang penting, lucu bukan?"

"Terserah! Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Unicorn"

"Oh, iya Yoshi-chan. Hime-chan dimana?

"Tuh! Dibelakang sana" katanya sambil menunjuk seorang gadis emo berambut hitam panjang dengan mata onix yang sedang memeluk seekor naga kecil berwarna merah berjalan sangat pelan ke arah mereka. Tiba-tiba…

"Waaaa!Kyuubi!Jangan lari!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik sambil mengejar seekor rubah kecil berekor Sembilan berwarna orange. Sontak seluruh anak diruangan itu menoleh ke arah anak pirang itu yang sedang berlari ke arah Hinata dan teman-temannya.

"Ah! Awassss!" teriak anak berambut pirang itu.

BRAK!

"Aduh! Perasaan dari kemarin kita ditabrak terus!" kata Ai kesal lalu berdiri "Kau tidak apa-apa Hin…" Ai melotot melihat posisi Hinata yang berada dibawah himpitan anak lelaki berambut pirang itu. Sang anak pirang itu tampaknya belum menyadari posisinya saat ini. Sedangkan Hinata tampak megap-megap di bawah dengan muka memerah kayak tomat.

"Astaga! Apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap Hina-chan, hah?" seru Ai marah, anak pirang itu mendongak dan tampaklah sepasang mata biru yang bingung lalu melihat kebawahnya,

1…

2…

3…

"Gyaaaaa!" teriaknya kencang, serentak seluruh anak yang berada diruangan menutup telinganya.

"Gomen nee, gomen nee" kata anak laki-laki itu terus-terusan minta maaf, khususnya pada Hinata yang sudah pingsan. Ai menatap tajam anak pirang itu, tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat kemerahan dan beriris merah yang mengenakan lencana 'F' besar berwarna biru didadanya dan menggendong ikan berwarna merah hitam mendekati mereka. Dia adalah anggota 'Fairy senior' yang bertugas menjaga ketertiban dan keamanan Fairy Akademi ini.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanyanya sambil mengerling pada Hinata yang pingsan.

"Maaf senpai, tadi anak laki-laki itu menabrak Hina-chan sehingga dia pingsan" jelas Zora.

"Jadi, begitu! Saya akan memanggil Itachi-kun!" katanya lalu pergi, semenit kemudian dia kembali lagi dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam panjang bermata onix dengan burung gagak bertengger di bahunya, dia juga mengenakan lencana 'F' biru di dadanya.

"Ada apa Nan-nan?" tanyanya.

"Dia buat masalah! Dia menabrak seorang anak dan membuatnya pingsan." kata Nan-nan sambil menunjuk anak pirang yang sekarang tampak ketakutan. Itachi mendekati anak berambut pirang itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Eng…Uzumaki Naruto, senpai" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki-san. Perkenalkan aku adalah Itachi Uchiha ketua Fairy disini, kamu harus ikut saya sekarang!" kata Itachi.

"Eh, saya mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Naruto ketakutan.

"Kamu tenang saja! Hanya diberi hukuman, karena telah membuat keributan!" kata Itachi marah.

"Eh! Ta…pi"

"Sudahlah! Uzumaki-san hukumannya tidak berat kok! Nan-nan, bawa Uzumaki-san ke Shino!" perintah Itachi.

"Baik!" Nan-nan pun membawa Naruto, sementara Hinata yang masih pingsan di bawa ke rumah sakit Fairy. Sementara di kelompok putra

"Beraninya dia menabrak adik sepupuku!" kata sang Neji Hyuuga berapi-api.

"Dasar! Dia bodoh sekali!" kata anak laki-laki berambut raven hitam dan bermata onix sambil mengelus seekor burung elang berwarna cokelat putih, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sudahlah! Dia kan sudah dapat hukuman!" kata anak berambut merah dan bermata aquamarine yang sedang menggendong seekor rakun pasir, Sabaku No Gaara

"Iya, kasihan Naruto kan!" kata anak laki-laki bernama Sai yang sedang mengelus macan berwarna orange hitamnya. "Adikmu juga sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit kan?"

"Terserah deh!" kata Neji lagi akhirnya.

"Hm…siapa nama adikmu?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

"Namanya Hinata Hyuuga, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Neji lagi, heran.

"Tidak! Cuma bertanya!" kata Sai sambil tersenyum yang sangat aneh dimata Neji. Diam-diam Sasuke dan Gaara juga tersenyum aneh.

**To Be Continued…**

**Apa?**

**Jangan liat Ai dong! *lari sembunyi***

**Ai tau ficnya ancur banget apalagi istilah-istilahnya.**

**Ini adalah beberapa chara request yang Ai masukin:**

**Auzozora Hyuuki (from Fuuyuki27)**

**Dini Hikari (From Sakura Dini-chan)**

**Rokyuu Riona (from Ravarion Vaparte-84)**

**Ryuunosuke Himeka (From Uchiha Himeka)**

**Daus Akira (From Halo-daus-salam)**

**Yoshida (From Halo-daus-salam)**

**Sabaku No Nanda (From Sabaku No Nanda)**

**Yup, chara request dah Ai masukin tuh!**

**Pendaftaran buat OC dah ditutup yah senpai-senpai yang manis n cakep.**

**Ai dah dapat tambahan charanya, jadi chara diatas dah tetap menjadi chara di Fairy Akademi ini.**

**Sekarang Ai minta ripiu!**

**Arigatou, buat para senpai yang sudah berpartisipasi.**

**~Airu Haruza~**


End file.
